


cherish- to hold something dear

by wellthissucks



Series: solangelo word fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthissucks/pseuds/wellthissucks
Summary: Nico and Will enjoy a lazy morning filled with cuddles, tickles, and Mariah Carey.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: solangelo word fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914043
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	cherish- to hold something dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy this.

Nico woke to the glorious sound of Mariah Carrey. 

It happened more often than one would think. 

He groaned and reached over to his nightstand to retrieve his phone. It was way too early for Will to be blasting Christmas music. Hell, it wasn’t even Christmas. It was the middle of  _ July.  _

Nico heard the shower turn off, but that didn’t stop Will from singing his way into their bedroom. 

“Good morning, Sunshine!” Will chirped, twirling to the beat, still just in a towel. “What do you want to do for breakfast?” 

“Sleep,” Nico mumbled while Will got dressed. The Italian pulled the white comforter up over his head. He felt Will crawl into bed next to him. “What do you want? Go ‘way” 

Will tried to pull the covers off of his face. “To see your pretty smile. C’mon, I know you’re in there.” 

“No one’s home. Leave a message after the beep,” Nico said, still struggling to stay in the warmth. “Beeeeeeep.” 

“Nice try, Death Breath, but you’re going to have to try harder if you want to get rid of me.” 

“Nooooo,” Nico whined, as Will finally wrested the covers down over his face. “You’re a menace.” 

“Stop pouting,” Will grinned, straddling his boyfriend. “You’re too cute for that.” 

“ ‘m not cute.” 

Will hummed, “Sure, Babe. Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

Nico finally gave in and sighed. He wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, playing with his hair. Will bent down to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

And then one on his cheek. 

And then one on his neck. 

One on his eyebrow. 

Two more on both cheeks. 

One on his ear. 

“Ughhhh, give me a real kiss already,” Nico tried to sound annoyed, but they both knew he was actually holding back a smile. 

Will smiled softly. “I knew you’d give in.” 

“I always do.” 

Will finally kissed him on the lips. 

Nico had no idea how long they stayed like that: kissing in the gentle stream of sunlight as it filtered through their window and painted everything a soft gold color. 

Nico just knew that he was Will’s and Will was his. And they would always be each other's. 

Their kissing slowly fizzled out until they were just lying next to each other, legs tangled together above the sheets. Will’s head rested on Nico’s chest as the shorter boy ran his long fingers through Will’s blond hair. 

Outside their apartment window the world was moving as fast as it always had. Cars raced by in the street, kids shrieked as they kicked a ball back and forth, and the neighbors were fighting again upstairs. Time was always moving way too fast, and in moments like these Nico just wanted everything to freeze. He wanted to stay like this, with Will, for as long as the world would let him. 

It shouldn’t have been as perfect as it was. Will was definitely getting hungry, Nico hadn’t even brushed his teeth yet for the day, and they were both going to have to get up and pee  _ very _ soon. 

But, then again, maybe that’s what made it so amazing. It was  _ real _ . It wasn’t like a movie where everything was so perfect it felt like a dream. This was actually happening to him and Will’s rumbling stomach confirmed that. 

It shook Nico to his core that this is something he gets to have. He gets to have a stupidly adorable boyfriend that wakes him up in the morning with his awful singing. He gets to have gentle kisses pressed all over his face that eventually turn into morning cuddles. This is his life now, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

_ Oh, if only my fourteen year old self could see me now,  _ He thought.  _ I would’ve lost my shit.  _

Will nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck. “ ‘m hungry.” 

“What do you want for breakfast?” 

“Cold pizza?” 

Okay. maybe things weren’t so perfect after all. “What the hell, Solace? That is  _ not  _ a breakfast food.” 

“Time is fake, anyways.” 

“If time is fake why did humans invent it?” 

“To sell more clocks, duh.” 

“That makes no sense.” 

“You’re just trying to find an excuse to hate on my cold pizza.”

Nico wrinkled his nose. “Why would you eat it cold? Warm pizza is so much better.” 

“Is not.” 

“Is too.” 

“Yes, it is,” Will said, poking Nico’s ribs.

Nico cringed away, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was about to do. “Don’t you dare, Will! I’m armed!” 

“With what?” Will snorted. “Pillows?” 

“Yes, exactly. I can smother you,” Nico said, holding a pillow up like a shield. “Don’t think I won’t do it.” 

“Your pillows are no match for my tickling.” 

Will wrestled the pillow out of Nico’s hands and threw them off the bed. Nico shrieked as Will assaulted his stomach and his sides with tickles. 

Nico’s shrieks eventually turned into giggles. “Will! No! Stop that!” 

“Only if you say cold pizza is good and that we can have it for breakfast.” 

“Never!” Nico declared, finally pushing Will down on the mattress. He pinned the blond’s hands over his head. “Pinned ya.” 

“Was that a Lion King reference?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Can we watch that today?” 

“Definitely.” 

Will grinned. “Can we watch that while eating cold pizza?” 

Nico hit him in the head with a pillow and sighed. 

They ended up compromising. Nico made pancakes with fruit and orange juice for breakfast, and Will got to eat cold pizza for lunch while they watched their movie. Nico heated his pizza up, though. There was no way he was eating something that atrocious, no matter how much Will enjoys it. 

If you asked Nico he’d definitely claim that he  _ did not cry while watching The Lion King, thank you very much.  _

If you asked Will he would roll his eyes and say,  _ Yes, he did cry. Mufasa’s death is always way too much for him to handle.  _

All in all, it was a good day. 


End file.
